


And so the World Fades

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, injuries, it's just really sad people, like so much pain in this one that i nearly started crying while i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Jed belongs to smute (smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com). Once again thank you for letting me borrow your garbage man <3





	And so the World Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Jed belongs to smute (smuteczekbiczo.tumblr.com). Once again thank you for letting me borrow your garbage man <3

“Damn it Danny! Pay attention!” You hear the fear and frustration in his voice moments before his body collides with yours. You are sent spiraling through the air, momentarily deafened and blinded by the roaring flash of an explosion. Everything is in chaos. There is fire, bodies, people screaming. The Special Directive has crawled out of their dark cave, lured by their prey that is Sidestep, Jed.

 _Jed_. You look around. Where is he?  _There_. You rush over to him. There is so much blood. Your heart freezes as your mind panics. No, no, no. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You collapse to your knees next to his broken, bloody form, pulling off what remains of his helmet. He is still breathing, but it is faint. “Jed?” Your voice breaks, scared.

His eyebrows pull together as he slowly opens his eyes. “Danny.” He reaches up to lay one of his hands weakly against the side of your face. You lean into the touch, memories of another time flooding unwelcome into your mind. “Don’t cry. It’s better this way.” He coughs, his blood splattering across your face. He tries to wipe it away. He is so weak.

“How could this possibly be better?” The things he has done are unforgivable but you could never bring yourself to hate him.

“You wished you never met me…” A ragged gasp. “Now all you have to do is forget.” His hand drops from your face. It takes too much strength for him to keep it there.

“How could I ever forget about you?” You whisper desperately, dropping your forehead against his. You can barely feel his breath against your skin. You are reminded about all of the other times that you have held him close. His breath mixing with yours, desperate in an entirely different way.

“Hey no, don’t think about that.” His voice is quiet. You can feel him getting weaker. It takes longer for him to open his eyes with every blink.

“This is all my fault.” You hear yourself say as you pull him closer. You can hardly breathe.

“It’s not.” A barely audible whisper. This close you can hear the rasping rattle of his lungs as his body desperately tries to pull in enough oxygen to keeps itself from failing. He is dying and there is nothing you can do about it. Even if you could get him help the damage to his body is too severe. You feel hopeless, lost.

You kiss him softly, knowing full well that it will probably be the last time. When you pull away his smile is small. He looks peaceful. At ease, relieved that all the pain will finally end. Death happens to the people that are left behind, not those that die. The pain, you know from experience, will fade with time, but it will never stop. For the moment it leaves you gasping, scrabbling for purchase as it drags you in to the very depths of despair. Claws lodge firmly in your chest ripping you apart with every breath.

His eyes start to close. You know that if they do you will never see them again. “No no no no. Jed, please look at me.” You gently hold his face with one of your hands. “Don’t you dare close your eyes!”

“..’m tired Danny…. don’t want to fight… anymore. Don’t want to be… afraid.” His words are slurred, his eyes unfocused. “…thank you…”

“Please… don’t…” One last small smile.

Your world stops. Time moves on. 

You hold him tightly as a sob rips uncontrollably through you. How is it that when someone dies the rest of the world keeps moving as if nothing happened, even though yours was decimated. It was never supposed to be this way. His vibrant green eyes shut forever as he breathes his last breath.


End file.
